Stubborn Charm
by Nalesko
Summary: Song-fic....RuHana. Who says you need to beg when you can sing?


Title: Stubborn Charm  
  
Part: One-short  
  
Author: Nalesko  
  
Genre: Er...Humor?....Romance?...  
  
Pairing: RuHana  
  
Rating: Nc-17?..R  
  
Disclaimer:Hey SD isn't mine, but can you name anyone into SD fan fiction who doesn't want to own them?*sticks out tongue*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After the match against Rukawa.  
  
"Grr.." how could the tensai have lost...Kuso!  
  
Sakuragi lifts his bag and slowly tracks home. He made the turn for a shortcut to  
  
his house. Being deep in thought he didn't realize that he bumped into something.  
  
"Ouchie! Who is that? Dare?" Hanamichi repeat over again.  
  
Then he hears a voice:  
  
~I will meet you in some place~  
  
  
  
(Very slowly, the form of Rukawa Kaede appears.)  
  
  
  
~Where the light lends itself to soft repose  
  
I will let you undress me.~  
  
  
  
(Yuck, why would I want to do 'that'? Hanamichi thinks)  
  
  
  
~But I warn you, I have thorns like any rose  
  
and you could hurt me with your bare hands.~  
  
  
  
('I won't go near you with a glove')  
  
  
  
~You could hurt me using the sharp end of what you say  
  
but I am lost to you now  
  
there's no amount of reason to save me.~  
  
  
  
(The tensai words always counts. Nyah ha ha!)  
  
  
  
Rukawa: Hn…Do'aho, don't you understand what I'm trying to state here?  
  
Hanamichi: Gomen I don't speak the foxes language… then he lazily shrugs off  
  
Rukawa: ore...ore wa omae ga...Suki desu  
  
  
  
Hanamichi: You Are kidding ne? Rukawa. Answer me?  
  
Hanamichi: Kora I'm asking you a question, answer me..!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine! You don't care, neither do I" with that Hanamichi storms off to his house.  
  
  
  
Rukawa, however, follows. Hanamichi takes out his keys and with a 'click' he opens the door and steps inside.  
  
  
  
Just as he was about to close the door, a hand appeared. Not allowing him to shut the door.  
  
  
  
"Hanamichi listen I really love you!" Rukawa shouted, almost threatening to 'break' the door down.  
  
  
  
"Oi, you!" Sakuragi opens the door. "I do not want a mad man yelling outside my house!" he shouts meanwhile also letting Rukawa in.  
  
  
  
* The next thing he knew  
  
  
  
"Hmph!" Oh Kami! Rukawa was kissing him!  
  
  
  
Hanamichi could not do anything but wrap his arms around Rukawa if not he would fall. Kaede use his free hand to slam the door shut.  
  
  
  
Seeing the door sealed, Hanamichi started to panic and push Rukawa away resulting in. Kaede on the wall, Hanamichi on the sofa.  
  
  
  
(At this the author sighs: Yare Yare…I hate my self)  
  
  
  
Kaede saw his chance, and he advances. Demo Sakuragi edges back  
  
  
  
Too late. Before he could…in the next moment he was pinned down by Kaede's body. And he  
  
was now being expertly touched by his rival at the right places. (Don't…..don't ….stop...)  
  
  
  
Slowly…very slowly Rukawa's unbuttons Hanamichi's shirt and fondles with his skin. He then suddenly bites on one of Hana's nipples; earning a loud groan…he studied and salvages the situation by licking and twirling his tongue in circles causing more pleasure to his prey. Occasionally nibbling to gain more moans.  
  
  
  
"Argh! You stupid kitsune, you burst into*moans more* my house and do 'this' to me…" Sakuragi pants.  
  
Rukawa continues to tease Hanamichi by sucking lower and lower down, leaving wet trails of shiny liquid on Hanamichi's body  
  
  
  
By now Hanamichi was not resisting …actually he was enjoying it because of Kaede's soft caresses "Oi! Kimi.., hayaku…" he hissed out when he got teased on his abdomen by Rukawa.  
  
  
  
"I want you to beg." Orders Rukawa  
  
"Nani?! Did I hear wrongly or did you say "Beg?" Hanamichi echoed out.  
  
  
  
By now, both of the participants were hot and needy. Demo, there was one only problem.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi did not want to beg and Rukawa wants him to beg.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Author gives another sigh)  
  
  
  
"Hayaku, beg me" quotes Rukawa as he fumbles with the shorts on Hanamichi.  
  
  
  
"No." Hanamichi rebuffs, Rukawa how ever just glance at Hana's erected member.  
  
  
  
"Let's see how stubborn you can get" whispers Rukawa as he grabs it and flicks his tongue on the tip of Hana's shaft.  
  
  
  
He could not stand it….  
  
~ So break me  
  
Take me  
  
just let me fill your arms again~  
  
  
  
(Hanamichi begs and Rukawa obliged)  
  
  
  
~Break me  
  
I'll let you make me  
  
Just let me feel your love again~  
  
  
  
(Rukawa kissed Hana fully muffling out the screams and wet sobs)  
  
  
  
~Feels like being underwater  
  
Now that I've let go and lost control  
  
Water kisses fill my mouth  
  
Water fills my soul~  
  
  
  
(And he continues to thrust in harder each time)  
  
  
  
~So break me  
  
Take me  
  
just let me fill your arms again~  
  
  
  
~Break me  
  
I'll let you make me  
  
Just let me feel your love again~  
  
  
  
(Being hit in the G-spot Hana cries out and trashes madly)  
  
  
  
~Kiss me once  
  
well, maybe twice  
  
Oh, it never felt so nice~  
  
  
  
~So break me  
  
Take me  
  
just let me fill your arms again~  
  
  
  
~Break me  
  
I'll let you make me  
  
Just let me feel your love again~~~  
  
  
  
It was night after they were finish. Rukawa gave a peck on Hanamichi lips before he left.  
  
"Ja! Hana-kun see you tomorrow" he then turns around and says "I love you!"  
  
Hanamichi sits at the sofa…thinking about his Koibito …  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Note: Dun flame me. The lyrics were taken from Jewel...  
  
Arigato^^ please read and review as this IS the First fic I actually posted out  
  
Ps.Thanks to Kimi nee and mina! And also pardon me for any spelling errors 


End file.
